Te urasc
by Korusea
Summary: Elle l'avait détesté dès les premiers instants. Mais quelques larmes vont lui faire changer sa vision des choses.


**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Himaruya! J'ai essayé de lui envoyer des lettre pour qu'il me laisse les droits d'auteur mais apparemment elles ont toutes finie au feu...

**Persos: **Hongrie et Roumanie

**Parings**: Non! Ce n'est pas du Roumanie x Hongrie

**Genre**:Hurt/Comfort

**Note**: J'ai écris ça vite fait après avoir lu un livre relatant les invasions de l'empire ottoman en Roumanie,ça n'a aucun rapport mais j'ai envie d'écrire sur ce pays.

Elle l'avait toujours haï. De la première à la dernière fois qu'ils c'était vu, elle l'avait détesté de toute ses forces. Elle aurait voulu qu'il meure des millions de milliards de fois dans les plus atroces souffrances que l'on puisse infliger à une nation. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il était tombé, il c'était relevé. Jamais plus fort, mais il c'était relevé.

Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait toujours cet air arrogant sur le visage. Elle l'avait immédiatement classé dans la liste des individus louche à surveiller de près. Autant, avec Prusse, elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle sensation de dégoût, autant avec lui rien n'était plus horrible au monde. Ces cheveux blond sale, ces yeux rouge sang, ces dents pointues comme celle de créatures d'histoire d'horreur. Tout était repoussant en lui. Il avait bien essayé de temps en temps de l'approcher mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que jamais ils ne seraient amis. Et puis leur relation avait évolué avec le temps,mais jamais en s'améliorant. Ils ne manquaient jamais un occasion de taper l'un sur l'autre, de colporter des rumeur ou casser du sucre sur le dos de l'autre.

Et puis était venu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. À ce moment là, ils avaient été pour la première fois dans le même camps. Bien sur, ils avaient parfois subit les même invasion ou étaient sous la même couronne mais jamais ils n'étaient devenu alliés de leur plein gré. Au début, elle l'avait ignoré, prétextant une fièvre subite dès qu'il entrait dans la salle de réunion pour ne pas avoir à supporter sa présence.

Mais son petit jeu du prendre fin lors de le monde devait être présent aux réunion militaire de l'Axe, fièvre ou pas. Elle dû bien discuter avec lui malgré que chaque parole qu'elle prononçait lui brûlait la langue autant que si elle avait bût un verre d'acide. Et lui... Lui ne faisait comme si il ne c'était rien passé depuis leur années de dispute. Il souriait toujours, dévoilant au passage ses canines pointues dont elle avait horreur. Cet façon de faire comme si de rien n'était exaspéra la jeune femme bien vite.

Un jour,alors qu'ils étaient les deux derniers dans la salle de réunion,elle le bloqua dans un coin et le frappa. Elle mit dans son coup toute la haine qu'elle avait pour lui. Il ne broncha pas. Elle serra les poings, se retenant de donner un deuxième coup. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, sans rien se dire, laissant un silence lourd et pesant autour d'eux. Puis, elle se retourna, prête à quitter la salle. Mais à quelques mètres de la porte, un bruit de sanglots refoulé l'arrêta. Elle se retourna,malgré qu'une voix,dans sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas le faire, et s'approcha du roumain. Il c'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise et pleurait silencieusement, serrant une photo contre lui. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre. Pas qu'elle était inquiète mais il fallait bien faire le minimum entre allié.

"Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe,demanda t-elle.

-C'est Moldavie...

-Moldavie... Ton petit frère?"

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait mettre son ennemis dans un état pareil rien pour la nation moldave.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a celui la?

-Je... Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis le début de la guerre... L'URSS a bloqué toute communication entre nous deux! J'ai... J'ai peur pour lui... Il est si petit... Il pourrait bien disparaître..."

La jeune femme le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis le pris dans ses bras. Le blond se redressa,surprit par ce geste venant de l'hongroise et regarda cette dernière. Elle lui caressait les cheveux et le berçait comme un petit enfant en ne cessant de répéter qu'elle le comprenait. Oui,elle aussi avait vécu ce genre de chose. Ce désespoir de ne pas savoir ce que la personne la plus chère à son coeur faisait. Elle le détestait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il c'était confié à elle. Mais étrangement,elle ne pouvait la le laisser comme ça...

Ils restèrent pendant une bonne heure,immobiles, pleurant dans les bras de l'autre. Il fallut que Allemagne entre dans la pièce pour qu'ils se séparent, eux, les pires ennemis du monde. Ils ne dirent rien de ce qu'il c'était passé dans cette salle juste après la réunion. Mais ont pouvait bien voir que quelque chose avait changé entre eux deux.

Puis,la guerre fut perdue. Eux,avaient bien résisté mais n'avait rien pût faire contre l'écrasante puissance soviétique. Eux aussi,durent rentrer dans l'URSS. Ils y étaient allé ensemble,quelques jours après le pacte de Varsovie. Devant eux se dressait cette immense maison dont ils allaient faire partie pendant plus de trente ans. Ils c'étaient donné la main et c'étaient regardé. Ce geste ne montrait que le soutient que l'un apportait à l'autre. Hongrie fut la première à prendre la parole:

"Tu es près?

-Ça me faire peur mais... Oui...

-Toi tu as de la chance,tu vas pouvoir enfin revoir ton frère.

-J'aurais préféré que l'on se retrouve en ayant tout les deux notre indépendance... Pas en étant sous le joug de quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est pas a nous de décider de ça...

-Je sais..."

Ils se regardèrent encore puis lâchèrent leur main et se dirigèrent vers la grande maison. Mais juste avant d'entrer,Roumanie se retourna vers son ennemie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Ungaria?

-Oui?

-Te urasc."

Elle fut surprise au début puis tenta de réprimer un sourire.

"Én is."

Et ils entrèrent.

Pour les traductions!

Te urasc:Je te déteste.

Én is: Moi aussi


End file.
